toshiko_smackdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Klio/Gameplay
Klio is a very versatile fighter. He specializes in mid-range and close combat, and uses a large variety of Zone powers in his moveset. He isn't the fastest character, but he has plenty of tricks for closing the distance between him and his opponents. He's best played as a rush character; running into the fray and doing as much damage as he can at once. However, he also has a few decent ranged attacks, such as Light Zone Beam. He is also a very good character for performing combos, as many of his attacks can string together easily. Movelist Red Button (Basic) *Zone Wand Swing ®: Klio swings his Zone Wand. This attack can be done three times; the third hit is a downward slam that causes a Knockdown state. *Zone Punch (<---> + R): Zone Punch is a charging punch attack that causes quite a bit of knockback. However, because of the knockback, it isn't efficient for starting combos, but it is a great ejector and combo-ender. *Zone Uppercut (Up + R): Klio performs an uppercut that causes a Launch reaction on hit. The knockback isn't too great horizontally. *Zone Freeze (Down + R): Klio sprays a cloud of frozen air in front of him, temporarily freezing anyone in front of him. This is a great tool for closing the distance between someone within 4 character lengths away. Yellow Button (Strong) *Light Zone Whip Spin (Y): Klio spins around with the Light Zone Whip at his side. This attack can hit opponents on either side of Klio, making this a good crowd control move. In mid-air, Klio spins vertically. *Light Zone Bomb (<---> + Y): Klio throws a Light Zone Bomb in a moderate arc. The bombs can stick to opponents they hit or the ground, and they explode after a short delay. *Light Zone Beam (Up + Y): Klio fires a beam of pink energy upwards at a 45 degree angle, hitting any opponents slightly above him. This can be used both as an anti-air attack or to attack opponents on a higher platform. *Light Zone Shield (Down + Y): Klio summons a pink forcefield in front of him. This shield can be active for up to three seconds. In those three seconds, it will counter all melee attacks and reflect all projectile attacks. Green (Unique) *Dark Zone Whip (G): Klio lashes forward with the Dark Zone Whip. This whip wraps around any opponent it hits, pulling them towards Klio, where it will hold them in place for one second. This is a great combo starter, as the opponent is at Klio's mercy. *Dark Zone Rush (<---> + G): Klio rushes forward while surrounding by Dark Zone energy. This attack has decent knockback, but can hit multiple times, provided the opponent is hit at the beginning of the charge. *Zone Quake (Up + G): Klio causes a boulder to levitate in front of him for 1 second before throwing it. Before throwing it, use the Left Control Stick in any direction to aim, even behind Klio. *Dark Zone Clap (Down + G): This attack is perfect to getting rid of nuisances. Klio claps his hands together, creating a shotgun-like blast of dark energy. This attack has the most knockback of any of Klio's moves, and is the most powerful. However, it also comes out fairly slow. Throws (Right Control Stick) *Levitation Side (Right Stick Side): Klio levitates the opponent and throws them forward. *Levitation Up (Right Stick Up): Klio levitates the opponent and throws them upwards. *Zone Wand Slam (Right Stick Down): Klio throws his opponent to the ground and slams the Zone Wand down on them. Smack Attack (Left Trigger + Right Trigger) *Zone Master: Klio becomes his Zone Master form, giving him a new moveset, along with the power of flight. Bread-n-Butter Combos *Zone Wand Swing x2 + Zone Punch *Zone Freeze + Zone Uppercut + Light Zone Beam *Dark Zone Whip + Zone Wand Swing x3 Category:Character Gameplay Category:Klio (Franchise)